Protected
by Anthropologicality
Summary: 145 years ago after Jonathan betrayed Pearl, Emily put a spell on Anna so that no Gilbert could hurt her. When John Gilbert stakes her, she later wakes up and goes to Jeremy's to find him as a vampire. Jeremy/Anna, takes place after Founder's Day


**Flashback, 1864**

_"Pearl!"_

"_Jonathan," Pearl breathed, fearing for the safety of her and her daughter. Anna had just gone to find Emily Bennett, a friend and powerful witch who could keep her hidden and safe._

_"You see this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons." He was excited as a child playing a newfound game, just as mad as the rest of them with the hunt._

_Almost in slow-motion through Pearl's eyes, they both watched as the vampire compass in Jonathan's hand spun to point at…_

_Her._

_She stared back and forth between him and the compass, afraid of his reaction. "You?" he asked in disbelief._

_"Jonathan, please," Pearl plead, beginning to back away._

_"I've got another one over here!" he called, sending her fleeing. But then he pulled out a gun and shot her down with a wooden bullet._

"Mother!" _Anna screamed from the bushes, silent tears falling down her face. Emily placed a hand over her mouth to silence her._

_Other people had come to help Jonathan bound and gag Pearl before dragging her away, with her resisting the whole time._

_"It'll be alright. You're gonna see her again," Emily reassured Anna. "I already know how to protect them. I'm gonna protect them."_

_Emily led Anna away and hid her where she knew Jonathan Gilbert or anyone else wouldn't find them. Although the spell she was planning to lock Katherine, Pearl, and the other vampires—with one comes all—safe in the tomb would take a lot out of her, a lot of things could fuel a witch's power. The love and respect she had for both Anna and Pearl enabled her to do one other: a spell that would protect Anna from being harmed by any member of the Gilbert family. It was too late for Pearl, but Emily was sure Pearl would want her to do whatever possible for Anna. _

_The spell was placed without Anna's knowledge, and Emily was able to get her to safety far from the town of Mystic Falls._

**Present Day**

A high-pitched screeching sound suddenly filled Anna's ears and she began to scream, sliding down onto the floor. She could vaguely hear Jeremy calling her name, but the noise was so unbearable she didn't care much; all she wanted was for it to end. "Please make it stop!" she begged Jeremy, feeling him wrap his arms around her comfortingly and hold her close.

She was mostly making incomprehensible screams and noises, but somehow managed to get out a few words such as "Ow, my head! Jeremy!"  
Two men barged into the room. "We've got another one!" they said into their radios. They came at her. Jeremy yelled and fought back, trying his hardest to get them to go away and leave her alone. One injected her with vervain so she wouldn't struggle while the other had to hold Jeremy back, who didn't stop trying even after they'd taken her away.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on a floor. Blinking, she opened her eyes. A man, Jeremy's uncle John Gilbert, was going around and pouring liquid on everybody there. As he passed, Anna reached out and grabbed his ankle.

He looked down at her while she groaned. "Anna," he said, with almost no emotion. He turned to someone else. "You can head up. I'll take it from here."

Anna struggled to sit up, then stopped and her eyes widened when she saw John holding a wooden stake in his hands.

"Please," she begged, just as her mother, before, had done to Jonathan Gilbert 145 years ago. "No!"

He raised the stake and plunged it into her heart with no mercy.

XXX

The church was empty, silent, and still. The fire had died down a few hours ago and every vampire inside was burnt to the point of no recognition.

Except one.

Anna lay as if stone on the floor. Because John Gilbert had directly killed her, he hadn't felt it necessary to waste gasoline by putting it on her, instead just around her. She had somehow completely escaped the flames and was unharmed except for the hole in her chest where the stake had been.

Suddenly there was a slight movement as her fingers curled themselves. Soon her eyelids began to flutter open and she was staring at the ceiling, not ready to try getting up. She was too weak from a mix of the blood loss, being staked, and the tiny bit of vervain still left in her.

_Jeremy. _The thought entered her mind, and she pushed herself upright slowly. She crawled toward and up the stairs which were thankfully still intact. After that she could stand, and though she couldn't use her vampire speed yet, she was able to walk to Jeremy's, wondering if he knew what had happened to her.

XXX

She appeared in his room through the window and found him sleeping. She smiled and lay down in the bed, to rest and just be close to him. Besides, it was hard for her to sneak up on him anymore; he'd probably wake up soon.

When he didn't after about ten minutes, Anna began to become concerned. She gently touched his shoulder.

That did the trick.

Jeremy blinked, opening his eyes. "Anna?" he asked groggily, uncertainly. He started to get off the bed and back away, mostly awake now. "No. You're not real. You're _dead._"

Anna stared at him. Was that what had happened?  
"Dead?" she asked. "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"But—Damon said that you were killed!" he protested. _Oh._

"I think I was," she said softly. "At least, I remember your uncle John holding a stake above me. I woke up a little while ago, but everything between there is just a blank."

"Uncle John?" He stepped forward, reaching out to touch her and make sure she was really there. When he found she was tangible, he pulled her into a tight hug like he'd never let go. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered. "I hate him. I'll never speak to him again. Not after what he did to you."

Well, that made it easier to tell him. She'd sensed the blood from the moment she came in. "He's downstairs, in the kitchen," Anna said. "Someone killed him."

"I could smell the blood…but it was Uncle John?" he questioned, then realized what he said.

"What do you mean, you could smell the blood? Jeremy, did you take mine?" asked Anna cautiously.

"Yeah, Damon said vampires don't have to feel, so after you died I kinda overdosed on Elena's old pain pills with your blood," he explained in a rush.

"That explains it. You've probably already died and come back by now. Come on, quick. We have to get you some human blood." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the stairs, then thought better of it—she didn't want either of them drinking John Gilbert's blood. Instead they left through a different door downstairs, the one away from the kitchen.

They found a human girl wandering alone around town, so he took her. He didn't kill her, so she was compelled by Anna and left on the porch of the nearest house.

_Who knew me dying was what got him to turn_, she mused as she began teaching him a few vampire tricks. Of course, she'd have to find some way to get him an anti-sun talisman, probably a ring like the Salvatores'. The vervain bracelet was already gone.

But she was happy, and she had Jeremy with her forever. He was her weakness, and they'd never be apart.

* * *

**A/N: **I hate the ending. I don't know why, but I do. Anyway, this is just going to be a oneshot; I don't have the ideas to continue. The idea of Emily putting a spell on Anna, though, was actually Malese Jow's that I read in an interview, I just wrote it and changed it a little.

Only TWO MORE DAYS until Season Two!


End file.
